Fennris Dealon Wolfgang
Usually known as just 'Fenn'. Easily recognizable if you have a nose, because he's basically a walking ashtray. Supposedly killed on February 1st, 3590, by the Evoknight invasion of Sigma. He's logged as dead, but his current whereabouts may be different... Personality Serious, uptight, and arrogant are all great words to describe Fenn. He has a business like way of doing everything from talking to sleeping. Everything is on a schedule. A master with words, Fenn is an excellent debater. Arguing is a different story, however. Put to much emotion into anything and his wall of large words will end up sounding like an unintelligible snarl. Despite his usual frosty manner Fenn is a beast when angered. He'll quickly revert from collected and cool to swearing like a sailor and attempting to implode your head with his gravity powers. Luckily his bouts of rage don't last long, and in the blink of an eye he'll be dusting off his shirt with his head held high. Shame is an unfamiliar concept to Fenn. The only person that can make him feel truly shameful or sorry for anything is himself. He was, after all, raised to be perfect. Anything that hinders him from becoming just that is seen as a sin in his own eyes. He's harder on himself than anyone else. In fact, he's not at all criticizing of others. He just knows that not everyone is as good as he is. He's not very good at making friends. Partially because he doesn't really try. Friends are treated considerably better than people he's neutral towards. While he's not humble, he's considerably better mannered and even caring towards them. Fenn is a bit of a ladies man, much to his discomfort. He's never returned anyone's affection, and is excruciatingly blunt about it. History Fenn was born to a distant lawyer and his slightly ditsy stay at home wife. His father as his idol, Fenn strived for his approval. Fenn pretty much lived the good life. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted as long as he maintained his perfect 4.0 grade average (not an easy thing to do at his ritzy private school) and was on his best behavior. His nights were spent studying and well... studying. The one time he went out partying with the other preps he picked up the nasty habit of smoking. He doesn't smoke much, only one cigarette every day or so. Two if it's a bad day. His habit was always kept a secret. On the day of his 17th birthday his father was flying home from a court case in Austin, Texas (which he won of course). The plane, unfortunately crashed into the side of the Appalachian mountains, killing everyone on board. This devastated Fenn, but also made his goal of perfection even more desirable. He became distant from his once best friend, his mother. Distraught at the sudden death of her husband Fenn's mother become unfit to raise the boy. Child services took Fenn. Then the invasion came. He was one of the first few hundred to be sent to Sigma. Category:Characters Category:Humans